Lettre à Arthur
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: Ceci n'est pas une lettre, et n'en sera jamais une. Ceci est un cri qui ne sera jamais entendu. ArMor, ne prend pas compte de la saison 3 à partir du 303.


**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi. Dans cet OS, j'estime que Morgana est plus perspicace que dans la série : elle s'est rendue compte de ce qu'il se passe entre Arthur et Gwen.

* * *

**Lettre à Arthur :**

_Des dessous blancs._

_Une cavalcade dans la forêt._

_La peur._

_Le soulagement._

_Une paire d'yeux bleus. _

_Et une seule phrase :_

_« Où est Guenièvre ? »_

_

* * *

_

Il fut un temps où je ne rêvais que du futur. Sinon, je ne rêvais pas, ou du moins, je ne m'en souvenais pas. Il fut un temps où Camelot était ma maison, où j'aimais Uther, même en sachant qu'il me tuerait sans état d'âme s'il découvrait la vérité à mon propos. Il fut un temps où Arthur et moi nous regardions du coin de l'œil en étant trop orgueilleux pour s'avancer vers l'autre avec sincérité, en étant trop effrayés pour avouer notre admiration mutuelle autrement que par des piques lancées en l'air et des phrases mordantes. Il fut un temps où Guenièvre et Merlin étaient mes amis.

A présent, Merlin m'avait tuée, Guenièvre ne comptait plus à mes yeux et je n'étais presque plus rien à ceux d'Arthur – j'étais une sœur, une _famille_. Non, ma seule famille s'appelait Morgause. Uther était l'ennemi, et Camelot, la forteresse à faire tomber. Et je rêvais du passé.

* * *

_Des dessous blancs._

_Une cavalcade dans la forêt._

_La peur._

_Le soulagement._

_Une paire d'yeux bleus. _

_Et une seule phrase :_

_« Où est Guenièvre ? »_

_

* * *

_

Dire que je rêvais du passé était tout de même un peu extrême. En réalité, je ne rêvais que de cette scène. Au départ, je n'avais pas compris. Le regard d'Arthur sur moi avait brusquement changé. Autrefois, il me brûlait, m'enflammait. Puis plus rien. Et je n'avais pas compris. Mais maintenant, je savais. C'était Gwen – Guenièvre, Guenièvre parce que je n'avais plus aucun raison de l'appeler Gwen - : elle s'était affermie et affirmée. Elle avait commencé à dire à Arthur ce qu'elle pensait vraiment, chose qu'une seule autre femme avait osé faire jusque là : moi. Alors, il l'avait _vue_. Pétrifiée par mes cauchemars, je n'avais daigné remarquer que ce qui grandissait en moi. Ce jour-là dans la forêt, l'intérêt soudain d'Arthur pour ma servante ne m'avait pas choquée. Et puis, mes rêves à ce sujet m'avaient montré l'attitude distante du Prince à mon égard. Mais j'étais trop orgueilleuse pour lui courir après comme une adolescente transie d'amour, alors je l'avais laissé m'échapper. Et de son côté, Guenièvre changeait. Elle était devenue comme moi, tout en restant douce et soumise, car son statut de servante lui interdisait tout autre comportement. J'avais envoyé Arthur lui sauver la vie, et plus tard – trop tard – j'avais compris que e part mon amitié et influence envers et sur Guenièvre, à cause de ma peur de ce que je devenais, de mon renfermement, j'avais simplement offert à une _servante _le Prince Héritier sur un plateau. Je m'en voudrais toujours d'avoir été aussi aveugle. Parce que j'avais perdu ma place auprès d'Arthur, et que cet amour qu'il aurait pu m'offrir aurait peut-être changé bien des choses.

-A quoi penses-tu, très chère sœur ?

-Rien d'important, Morgause.

-Ce n'est pas souvent que je t'attrape les yeux dans le vague, prostrée sur ta chaise.

Morgana se redressa. Sa sœur posa sur ses épaules deux mains gantées de cuir.

-Tout va bien, je t'assure.

-Je l'espère, Morgana, parce que demain, tu rejoindras Camelot.

* * *

La brume dessinait des ombres menaçantes dans la forêt, mais je n'avais pas peur. Je connaissais le noir, l'obscurité, le maléfique, ou du moins ce qu'on appelait ainsi. J'entendais l'écho des bruits des épées s'entrechoquant, et je pouvais deviner le sang s'échapper des corps qui s'affalaient, symbole d'une vie perdue. J'imaginais Arthur, l'armure écarlate et lourde, dansant contre la mort avec grâce, ses cheveux et son épée captant les seuls rayons de lumière qui avaient pu traverser l'épais feuillage qui masquait le ciel. Je titubai faussement, l'air égaré, lorsque le fracas de la bataille s'estompa. Mes yeux rencontrèrent un océan d'étonnement, et pendant un instant, je fus le monde.

Je rentrais à Camelot, mais ce n'était pas en tant que pupille du Roi :

J'étais un fantôme.

J'étais morte.

J'étais partie.

Je revenais.

Et pourtant, je n'étais plus là, plus jamais. J'étais partie sans un adieu.

Et pourtant, j'aurais du lui dire beaucoup de choses.

J'aurais du lui dire qu'il était un Prince exceptionnel. Arthur savait qu'il était beau et qu'il plaisait aux femmes, qu'il avait le respect de ses chevaliers. Mais il avait peur de décevoir son père plus que tout, il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'Uther attendait de lui, de ce que son peuple espérait. Il se dissimulait donc derrière un masque d'arrogance et d'indifférence que j'avais depuis bien longtemps percé à jour. Il ne comprenait pas que, dans le cœur de _ses_ chevaliers, dans le cœur de _son_ peuple, il s'était élevé plus haut que son père, tyran aveugle, ne l'avait jamais fait. C'était probablement une chose que je ne lui dirais jamais. Je ne dirais plus rien. Je lui avais déjà dit qu'il était meilleur que son père et c'était bien suffisant. Malgré les plans que j'avais pour faire tomber Camelot, j'aimais Arthur, de tout mon être. J'espérais simplement qu'il comprenait, ou plutôt qu'il comprendrait avant qu'il ne fût trop tard, avant qu'il ne me haït, ce que j'avais tu.

J'aurais du lui dire qu'il ne fit jamais plus belle action qu'en sauvant Mordred. J'aurais du, mais quelque chose m'en avait toujours empêchée. Il avait pris bien plus de risques que Merlin ou moi-même, et pourtant, je n'avais jamais abordé le sujet à nouveau, pas même pour le remercier. C'était idiot, c'était ce pressentiment Mordred … Malgré son jeune âge, malgré le fait qu'il fût influençable, et encore naïf, je ne pouvais me résoudre à la qualifier d'enfant tant il dégageait une aura à la fois fascinante et inquiétant. Mais il ne me faisait pas peur. Je l'aimais, je lui aurais donné ma vie sans hésiter. Je le considérais comme mien, il était mien, et j'étais sienne – pas dans le sens où nous étions amants, non ! Nous étions liés. Mordred, plus que tout le reste – plus que mes pouvoirs eux-mêmes – s'était imposé à moi avec tant de force qu'il nous avait séparés, Arthur et moi. Ou plutôt, il avait brisé le lien ténu qui nous unissait encore. La souffrance que ceci m'apporta se passait de mots, et pourtant, je ne lui en voulus jamais.

Je le regardais. Il me regardait. J'eus l'impression de revoir Arthur tel que je l'avais aimé. Je haletai. Et, enfin, mon désespoir ne fut pas feint. Il m'avait terriblement manqué. Je compris alors qu'Arthur était et resterait Arthur, et que pas même Morgause – ma sœur, mon sang – ne pourrait le remplacer. Jamais. J'étais réellement heureuse de le revoir.

J'aurais du lui dire qu'il était réellement chanceux d'avoir Merlin. Mais il le savait, il le sentait au plus profond de lui, j'en étais certaine. Depuis son arrivée, Arthur avait changé. Ou plutôt, il n'avait plus peur de montrer qui il était réellement. Il n'avait plus peur de montrer sa pitié, il n'avait plus peur d'être en désaccord avec son père, le Roi lui-même. Dernièrement, j'avais compris que le serviteur était bien moins idiot qu'il voulait bien le faire croire, et que son maître ne voulait bien le voir. Moi-même, je lui devais beaucoup. Il avait voulu m'aider, et l'avait fait comme il l'avait pu. Mais mon destin était tracé. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir d'une amitié entre lui et moi. Il m'avait trahie, et il était dangereux parce qu'il était corps et âme dévoué à Arthur.

J'aurais du lui dire – Lady Morgana aurait du lui dire avant de mourir et de disparaître à jamais – énormément de choses.

Mais par-dessus tout, j'aurais du lui dire de prendre soin de Gwen. Seulement, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Guenièvre était son bonheur, mais aussi sa perte. Je les avais vus, leurs regards, leurs soupirs. Je les avais vus tous les deux pendant que moi, j'étais seule. Maintenant, je n'étais plus seule et ils n'étaient plus rien pour moi.

* * *

Un murmure :

-Morgana.

* * *

Il est des phrases qu'on se répète encore et encore, et un jour, elles sonnent vraies. Mais pour combien de temps ? Je savais que je rêverais souvent de ce moment, et qu'il ébranlerait probablement mes certitudes.

* * *

Un murmure :

-Morgana.

Arthur.


End file.
